The Fellowship of the Wedding Ring
by SephyInABox
Summary: Gohan loses his engagement ring down the drain! How will he retreive it without creating mass destruction! Will Videl find out before he is able to retrieve it? My first GV fic! R&R!


Hi again! I had a very interesting week. That may be the reason I had a very interesting idea for a very interesting fan fic. The highlights of the interesting week included being attacked by my mother with a frying pan and hitting my older brother in the head with a broom. To add to that, I saw a monk walking on Route 22 while exiting the Watchung Square Mall after shopping for shoes. Damn!

Anyway, just R&R and I'll be happy. This is my first G/V fic! G/V aren't really my favorite couple either. I hope you enjoy!

**Message to Kay:** Since you corrupted me into writing a G/V, I'll corrupt you into liking Silent Hill! Be prepared!

**IMPORTANT **This fan fic takes place five years after the Majin Buu Saga.

_Italics_ character thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z… but I do own Dragon Ball A-Y! Booyaka! J/K… I don't own any Dragon Ball anything, just Bubba Trunks!

****

**Chapter 1: **Down the Drain

After a rigorous sparring session with his younger brother and mentally younger father, Gohan took a nice hot bath, more content than usual. Wanna know why? I bet you do!

Our little Gohan's all grown up! He finally got enough courage to propose to his girlfriend (guess who). He had it all memorized, too. After a lecture from Chi Chi, who wouldn't have memorized it? Here's how it goes:

1. Eye contact.

2. Down on one knee like in P.E. and open the box.

3. Repeat after me: "Will you marry me?"

You'd think having just three steps that it'd be easy. Actually, it was easy. The fact Gohan had to get lectured by Chi Chi about what would happen if he screwed up her chance to get grandchildren? Now that was hard.

Anyway, enough of my blabbering, back to the story.

Gohan gradually rose from the tub and quickly wrapped a towel around his lower anatomy. _The ring._ He stepped out of the tub and reached for a black box. He takes that little black box everywhere he goes, just to be safe of course. _Tomorrow's the day…_ He sluggishly opened the small black box to reveal a magnificently crafted diamond ring. In fact, it was custom made; which also meant it was one-of-a-kind. Gohan lifted the box to eye level and admired the ring for a little while. Suddenly, he squinted. _What do we have here?_ There was the smallest of spots on the diamond. _I'll get rid of you._

The ring was removed from the little black box. Gohan turned on the faucet and dampened his hands in the water. He carefully tried to wipe that darned spot off his perfect engagement ring. A normal human would've been able to get that spot off with no problem, but unfortunately his Saiyan strength proved to have failed him this time.

The fragile little ring slipped from his strong fingers and headed diamond first straight for the sink's drain. _NO! _Everything went into slow motion for Gohan. He attempted to grab the ring. Too slow. He tried again. No good. He tried one more time. He seized the ring, but it slipped from his fingers once again and slid down the drain.

Poor Gohan looked at the sink in despair. He looked at the wet sink. He looked at the sink whose faucet is still producing water from its mouth. He looked at the sink whose faucet is still producing water from its mouth and if he didn't shut it off, the ring would be in the sewers faster than he can say "Kamehameha."

"Shit—" Gohan then remembered his younger brother who lives in the same house as he. "—take mushrooms!" He swiftly turned off the blasted faucet. A million thoughts raced through his mind at that one moment. Sadly for the bathroom, "tear the sink apart" was one of them.

Gohan placed his hand on the faucet. He was about to yank the darned thing off when reality kicked in. _Shoot, if I demolish the bathroom, mom's gonna freak! Actually, knowing her, she might do more than that!_ He considered on what to do next. _Need to find that ring! Need to find it! All right, letting mom know what happened is better than getting a first class ticket to HFIL 'cause I decided to demolish the bathroom… right? _ (a/n: I'm trying to make this fan fic as nice as possible. Translation? No swearing. Wish me luck!)

Gohan nonchalantly put on his attire and exited the bathroom. He headed towards the kitchen where the rest of his family was.

In the kitchen, Goku, Goten, and Chi Chi were quietly eating dinner. Actually, it was quite noisy considering the fact that there were two Saiyans at the table stuffing bottomless pits they call their stomach with food. But, after living with Saiyans for so long, the sound was considered nothing compared to what havoc they can cause outside the house.

Goku was the first to look up when the young Saiyan casually descended the steps. With a mouth full of food, Goku managed to wring out a, "Hi Gohan, what's up?" Gohan stared at the hardwood floor. He slowly looked up, his face contorted into a miserable appearance. Goku raised an eyebrow at his son's expression.

"I—I…" Gohan swallowed hard, trying to think of his next word. As it turns out, his next word was a nice, simple, agonizing cry of "HELP!" Everybody fell out of his or her seat. The voice, surprisingly coming from the usually quiet Gohan, shook the whole house, if not the whole planet!

Chi Chi, worried for her eldest son, got up. Her motherly instinct told her something was really wrong (as if the horrendous cry didn't already). And it's not the usual "Goku is hungry" or "Gohan needs to study" or even "Goten lost his lizard" either. One word popped into Chi Chi's head that meant the world to her. Grandchildren.

"Gohan, sweetheart," Chi Chi started calmly, "you didn't by any chance… misplace your engagement ring," her eyes grew fiercely wide as she attempted to assert the last two words as relaxed as possible, "did you?"

Words could not describe the fear that ran through Gohan's veins. Therefore, words could not explain to Chi Chi what happened to the engagement ring. A straightforward nod did the trick.

Chi Chi could've died right there. Everything she worked so hard for went down the drain, literally. The wedding invitations, the cake decorations, the dress, the extra deodorant (c'mon, Saiyans should reek doing everything they do, even with a bath), everything was gone. _This… this can't be happening…_ Chi Chi slowly sank down to her knees, bawling her eyes out.

Goku gawked at the scene. What else was he supposed to do? Continue stuffing himself with meatloaf? He was desperate for a solution to this problem. He looked up at Gohan, whose expression is even more miserable than before. Goku couldn't help but pity his oldest son. _Knowing Chi Chi, Gohan's never gonna hear the end of it. I gotta do something._

"Um, Chi Chi," Goku cautiously started, "we could always get another ring. It'll all be OK. It's no biggie." The second Goku finished his little speech, Chi Chi stood up, whipped around, and gave Goku a death glare that would have made even Vegeta bow down before her. Gohan slapped himself on the head. Goten chewed his vegetables, monitoring the scene with amusement.

"Get another one?" Chi Chi reached behind her back, her eyes flaring violently, and magically pulled out a frying pan, "Oh, sure. We could get another one! But where in the world are we gonna get the money?! Huh?!" Chi Chi swung the frying pan at Goku's head. Goku rapidly ducked to avoid collision. "We used up almost all of our money for that ring! That was a one-of-a-kind ring!" Chi Chi swung at each syllable, but missed each time.

The poor full-blooded Saiyan avoided his wife's attacks again and again. _What am I gonna do? I need a way to calm her down, but how?_ "Um, honey, aren't you taking this a bit too seriously…?" Goku put his hands up in defense.

Bad move Goku. Now she's really mad.

"TOO SERIOUSLY?!" Chi Chi took a step towards the cowering Goku and swung her frying pan again. "How can you say that?! I've been planning this whole wedding—KA-BLAM! (I miss that show)—ever since Gohan was eighteen years old!" Apparently, the frying pan finally hit its target. "HOW CAN I BE TAKING THIS TOO SERIOUSLY?!" Chi Chi lowered her frying pan, dropped to her knees, and started weeping again. "All I wanted was grandchildren. And this is what I get for trying to make my son happy," Chi Chi cried. Goku tried his best to comfort his wife. Gohan just stared; what more could he do?

"Why don't you guys just go look for it?"

All of the adults' heads perked up at this new voice. Eyes darted around, searching for the source of the voice.

"Um, I was saying," the young Goten said while holding a fork full of carrots, "you guys could look for it." He stuffed the fork into his mouth and chewed. The grown-ups gazed at the youthful Saiyan. "I mean," Goten continued, "considering the fact that Gohan came out of the bathroom in distress, the ring either went down the bathtub, the toilet, or the sink. Either way, it's still going into the sewage system. Every sewage system has this machine that cleans the water and makes it suitable for drinking and other uses. If that were the case, the ring would be stuck in one of the sewage cleaners. Hopefully, the one near our house doesn't have the blender type of cleaner." Goten continued eating what was left of his dinner. He stopped in mid-chew and looked up to see a few wide-eyed adults. He blinked. "What?"

Chi Chi rocketed toward her son and shoved a thermometer in his mouth. In the process, she placed the palm of her hand on the poor confused Goten's forehead. Goten blinked. He looked at the other Saiyans for help, but they were still in shock.

"Honey, are you feeling all right?" Chi Chi asked, concerned for her son's well being. It wasn't normal for her youngest son to speak in such an accurate manner.

"I'm fine, mom," Gohan gently pushed Chi Chi's hand off his forehead.

"Goten, sweetheart, how do you know all this?" Chi Chi asked coolly.

"I got bored one day and I picked up one of Gohan's random books. Lucky for him, it was about all this sewage stuff. When's dessert?"

Gohan snapped back to reality, sped past Goku to the back door and grabbed the doorknob. He was just about to fly off to the nearest sewage system until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Goku. "Son, do you even know where you're going?"

Realization dawned on Gohan. He doesn't know where the sewage system is.

"C'mon. You should get some sleep. You've had a long day. Let's look for it tomorrow," Goku gave Gohan a little push towards his room. Out of the blue, pain struck Goku smack dab on the head.

"What do you mean 'get some rest?'" Chi Chi cried, holding her frying pan. "We got a ring to find!"

"Dad has a point, mom," Goten spoke firmly. All the adults gawked.

"He does?" Gohan and Chi Chi cried simultaneously.

"I do?" Goku tilted his head to the side and scratched the back of his head in bewilderment.

Goten looked at them, blinked a couple of times, and sighed. "Well, yeah. If you go to the sewage place at this time of day, you'd be trespassing. Those people wouldn't care if you flushed a lizard down there! So telling them about a wedding ring wouldn't spark any sympathy in them. And in case you haven't noticed, it's illegal."

Gohan continued staring at his younger brother in disbelief. _All this from reading one of my textbooks? Why hadn't I thought of that?_ "Goten's right, mom. We'll try tomorrow." Gohan started up the stairs.

"Hey, we could round up the whole gang! I'm sure they'll help you look, Gohan!" Goku exclaimed, hoping the news of seeing all his friends again would cheer up his son.

"Yeah, great," Gohan said plainly, his head still down. Goku's expression darkened a little, as did Chi Chi's and Goten's. There was an awkward silence.

Chi Chi was first to speak. "Let's get to work…"

Gohan laid in bed, the sheets covered his head. Breathing was difficult under his covers, but that was the last thing on his mind. He reflected on how the ring would still be in one piece. Most of his thoughts somehow ended up contradicting themselves.

_Maybe the ring is just stuck in the cleaning machine like Goten was saying. Yeah, that has to be it._ Gohan thought harder and harder about the situation. _What if the ring passed through somehow? How would that be possible? The filters would be too small for a ring. Then again, stranger things have happened. _He turned over to his side. _Maybe the sewage cleaners destroyed it. Or what if some bird decided to pick it up for its nest? What if it passed through all the filters and stuff and it's been made into a pastry and was already eaten by someone? Great, I'll be up all night contemplating how that could be. _

Gohan moved about the covers a little bit more. _I should get some sleep; tomorrow's gonna be the longest day of my life._ And with that, Gohan drifted off to Dreamland, where it is possible for anyone to find a missing engagement ring.

439 East District was a very busy place that morning. Saiyans were calling friends over, people were coming over, and Chi Chi planned out the quickest route to the sewage treatment plant. What hadn't occurred to her was that most of the people who were going knew how to fly, so they only need to know where the blasted treatment plant was.

More and more people were arriving by the minute. All personnel that attended the meeting included Goku, Gohan, Goten, Chi Chi, Krillin, Eighteen, Marron, Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Bra, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, Master Roshi, and Piccolo. All sixteen gathered around the small dinner table in the kitchen. Well, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Eighteen sort of lingered around.

"Eh, we don't all have to go look, do we?" Master Roshi asked. He looked around and saw some disgusted faces coming from those around him, with the exception of Vegeta and Piccolo.

"Of course all of us have to go! What kind of friend are you?" Chi Chi yelled violently.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. He could've sworn the Chi Chi's power level surpassed his for a split second. He immediately erased the thought. _The woman's just an Earthling._

Chi Chi sat at the head of the table. She somehow managed to grab a military outfit overnight. Now, she just looked plain scary. "OK, troops. We have gathered here today to form a search party. A very important artifact has gone missing and—"

"Artifact?" Krillin said, puzzled. "I thought we were looking for Gohan's engagement ring."

"Well it's an artifact to me!" Chi Chi screamed. Her hair stood on end and her eyes grew bigger than that of a… big-eyed thing. Anyone could tell she would kill to get that ring back.

Goku looked at his wife in bewilderment. "Um, honey… do you know what you're doing?" He raised his arm and reached for the back of his head. "I mean sure we have a lot of people here to help us, but do you have this planned out, Chi Chi?" Those words earned Goku another whack on the head by Mr. Frying-Pan.

"Of course I have all this planned out, Goku! What did you think I was doing last night?" Chi Chi lowered her pan and continued. "As I was saying, a very important _artifact_ has gone missing and we are here to find it. Apparently, the ring is somewhere in the sewage system of this area. I have mapped out the route we should take," she said as she laid out a map, "and if all orders are followed, this mission should be successful." She glared around the table, seeing if anyone would dare to oppose. "Now, the plant is east of here so we should take the—"

"Couldn't we just fly there?" This time Yamcha butted in.

"Not all of us here can fly you knucklehead!" Both Chi Chi and Bulma yelled aggressively.

Chi Chi straightened out her hair and continued her orders. "Like I was saying, we should—"

_BOOM!_

Everyone turned towards the kitchen. Gohan looked around but couldn't find his father, Goten, or Trunks. _Oh Kami! Three hungry Saiyans in a kitchen…_ Everybody ran to the kitchen. The scene that lay before them was as follows:

Goku was on the floor in front of the fridge with mounds of food on top of him.

Trunks, who apparently fell from a chair, was on the floor with a bowl on his face and a white liquidly substance surrounding him. "Hearts, stars, horseshoes, clovers, and blue moons, pots of gold, and rainbows, and a red balloon" spread out in the white substance.

Goten, who also fell out of his chair, had a bowl on his head that is resting against the leg of the chair and looking very dazed.

"What happened?" Puar asked in her high-pitched voice.

Goku uncovered himself from the pile of foodstuffs. "Don't you guys sense that?" All he got in response was either a shrug or a "what-are-you-on?" look from his comrades.

Gohan was the first to sense Videl's energy signal. _Crap! This is _**not**_ happening! I forgot I invited her over! I was gonna propose to her today, but I don't have a ring!_ "I'm so stupid… stupid… stupid… stupid…" he muttered as he paced around in circles in the presence of his friends.

That went on for another 2 minutes. Krillin stepped up and put a comforting hand on Gohan's shoulder. "It's ok. We'll help you find that ring no matter what. Right guys?" Krillin asked the rest of the group. They nodded. Even Vegeta gave a slight sympathetic nod.

Bulma took a step towards the anguished Saiyan. "First, we need to keep Videl busy 'til you guys find the ring." She turned to look at her mate and powerfully added, "That means you too Vegeta." Vegeta gave a slight 'humph' and exited the room.

Oh no! What odd and twisted plans does Bulma have to keep Videl busy? How will the guys deal with Vegeta permanently added to the group? Will Chi Chi continue to wield the mighty Frying-Pan of Doom? What the heck made Gohan so darn clumsy? Why is dishwashing liquid made from real lemon juice, and yet lemon juice is made from concentrate? Why am I asking so many questions? Stay tuned to this fic to find out!

I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of my G/V fic! If you liked this one, please review and I'll write more! I'm not exactly a big fan of G/V fics so… yeah. **Please REVIEW!**


End file.
